


Seiko Kimura's Punishment

by BrookeChiang



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cuntbusting, hangingwedgie, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for the Danganronpa 3 Anime! Also, contains fetish-style torture including female wedgie and a cuntbust (crotch kick), so don't read if you have something against that.Seiko Kimura, the Ultimate Pharmacist, is captured by her nemesis, the nasty Ruruka Ando and her lackeys. What torment awaits her now she is in Ruruka's grasp? (You can probably guess)





	Seiko Kimura's Punishment

Seiko Kimura's Punishment

Two armed, black-suited agents dragged the handcuffed and shackled Seiko Kimura, the Ultimate Pharmacist, into a dark room and roughly shoved her down into a chair. Her handcuffs and shackles were rigged with electric shock, and judging by her frazzled appearance, she'd already been shocked several times before.

"My, my, Seiko, welcome to Eighth Division headquarters," A snide, feminine voice quipped. "I heard our agents had quite a hard time catching your damn, traitorous ass." Ruruka Ando, the Ultimate Confectioner and head of Future Foundation's Eighth Division stepped out of the shadows. A heartbeat later, her boyfriend, Sohnsuke Izayoi, the Ultimate Blacksmith and leader of Ninth Division followed suit.

"Damn you, traitor!" Seiko retorted angrily, gnashing her teeth before bursting into a fit of coughing. "Do- do you think Munakata will let you get away with this?! You idiots are done for!"

"What Munakata doesn't know can't hurt him," Sohnsuke smirked. "Besides, we were going to split away from the Future Foundation and establish our own faction anyway. We're not afraid of Mister Student Council President. Besides, did you think we didn't have help from the inside?"

"Wait, then-" Seiko's eyes widened as she realized how dire of a situation she was in with this revelation.

Izayoi clicked a remote and turned on a TV mounted on the wall.

On it appeared none other than Chisa Yukizome, the Ultimate Housekeeper and Future Foundation's intelligence chief, as well as Munakata's beloved girlfriend. "Hiii, Seiko!" Chisa smiled sweetly. "You look rather tired today!"

"What… on Earth is going on?!" Seiko demanded, alarm rising in her voice.

"It means that I have fabricated convincing evidence that you were already killed by Remnants of Despair!" Chisa shouted in a chipper voice. "An Acting-Leader has already been appointed in your place!"

"W-WHA-WHATT?!" Seiko blubbered. "Wh- Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I always thought how it was uber-weird that Munakata put your division ahead of mine!" Chisa cooed, making cute poses. "With you out of the way, I am ever higher on the line of succession! All I have to do is get rid of Kizakura, and I'll be right under Munakata! Since, you know, acting leaders are at the bottom when it comes to succession and all." Then the Housekeeper's face took on a dark demeanor and her voice turned ice-cold, both extremely out of character for her. "So, you know, Seiko… don't ever show your dumb face in front of Munakata ever again." The monitor then went black.

"You- you bitch!" Seiko screamed futilely, struggling, only to receive electricity coursing through her. "Aughh!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Ruruka tsked, condescendingly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you! You already have a lot of pain waiting for you."

"Are- are you guys seriously going to kill me?! Me?!"

"Hmmm…" Ruruka feigned thoughtfulness. "That would be fun… but not as fun as what I have planned. We want you alive, but we also can't let you leave here… so you'll stay here- as our plaything!"

As Seiko gaped in horror and shock, Ruruka gestured to Sohnsuke and her Eighth Division minions to begin their first sadistic act.

Seiko yelped as Sohnsuke pulled open the back of her skirt to grab her panty. She tried to struggle, but both Future Foundation agents flanking her held her in place.

Sohnsuke tied her panty to a rope that connected to a pulley.

"What- What are you doing?" Seiko stammered in fear.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Ruruka smirked. "Enjoy!" She pressed her remote, and the mechanical winch to which the rope was attached started up.

"Wait, no, please- !" Seiko begged, but Ruruka merely smiled mirthfully.

Seiko's own panties invaded her most private parts, lifting her right off her feet in a hanging wedgie. "Aaaahhh! Please, oh god, no! Please, forgive me! Let me down, let me down!" Seiko cried desperately. Not only her body weight, but also the heavy handcuffs and shackles, were severely crushing her pussy.

"Let you down? Oh, perhaps we should!" Ruruka commented sarcastically. "Izayoi, maybe a little swinging will let her get loose! Swing "Sohnsuke, let her swing!" The blacksmith gave Seiko a hefty shove, aggravating the pain in Seiko's most private places.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Awww!" Ruruka crooned in sweet yet sinister way. "This is so fun! Give her a little tug!"

Sohnsuke yanked the pulley rope up and down, causing Seiko's taut panties to violently chafe everything between her legs, which were writhing desperately and futilely off the floor.

"Gaaaaaahhhhh!" Seiko's cheeks flushed red and her eyes rolled back, as she trembled in agony.

"And now, for my own blow!" Ruruka declared mercilessly. The confectioneer walked up to Seiko and personally launched a brutal front kick that struck Seiko straight in the clit, a sore clit already crushed by her wedgie.

"AUGGHHHHH!" Seiko screamed incoherently, writing back and forth defenselessly, further drawing electric current from the handcuffs and shackles that she were still wearing.

Her screams were so heartrending that even Sohnsuke and the Eighth Division agents around her winced, yet Ruruka was completely unmoved. After about a fifteen minute spectacle of Seiko's on-and-off screaming, writhing, and electric shocks, the poor, tortured pharmacist had finally stop moving out of sheer exhaustion.

Regaining just enough clarity to plead, the broken girl appealed pleadingly to her former friend. "P-please! R-Ruruka! I beg you- forgive me! I'll do whatever you want! Please stop, I beg you! Stop! Let me down, please!"

"Let you down? Nah, no thanks!" Ruruka cackled evilly. "You know, I think we'll just check up on you tomorrow!"

"No, please, it really hurts!" Seiko burst out, a moment before the agile Sohnsuke deftly shoved a fabric gag into her mouth.

"It's hurt more now!" Ruruka laughed diabolically as she turned her back on Seiko. As she did so, she made sure to knock into the pharmacist with all her might as she did so. The blow sent Seiko swinging about like a pendulum.

"MMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHH!" Seiko's eyes rolled to the back of her head again, feeling like her most delicate place was being relentlessly sawed in half by her panties.

During the zenith of one swing, Sohnsuke took the opportunity to give a massive shove for good measure, so that Ruruka's torture would be even more effective.

Ruruka, Sohnsuke, and their lackeys didn't even look back, leaving Seiko to sway back and forth, trembling and moaning in helpless pain, for the rest of a long, long night…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Six years ago on this day, October 19, 2012, Wissam al-Hassan, a Brigadier General in Lebanon's Internal Security Forces (ISF) and a brave, patriotic member of the opposition March 14 Alliance, was assassinated in a bomb attack that killed 7 other people and wounded around 110, in Achrafieh District of Beirut, Lebanon.

Al-Hassan, who was in charge of the ISF's intelligence information branch, was leading the investigation into Syria and the terrorist group Hezbollah's assassination of former Prime Minister Rafik Hariri (Future Movement, March 14 Alliance) at the time.

The assassination was orchestrated by the Assad regime and its collaborators within Lebanon, the terrorist group Hezbollah. The action was condemned by the various March 14 Alliance leaders, including future Prime Minister Saad Hariri (son of the late Rafik Hariri) and his Future Movement, Samir Geagea of the Christian conservative Lebanese Forces, and Amine Gemayel of the Kataeb Party.

Some suspect the assassination was in retaliation for Al-Hassan's arrest of the nefarious Michel Samaha, a former member of the treacherous Lebanese Forces- Executive Command, a splinter group of Christians from the conservative Lebanese Forces who sold out their country and party to the socialist Assad regime and joined the March 8 Alliance. A former Intelligence Minister and Tourism Minister of Lebanon, Samaha was also a spy for Syrian dictator Bashar al-Assad. He was arrested on August 9, 2012 while smuggling explosives into Lebanon in order to carry out terrorist attacks against Christian leaders and civilians to incite sectarian violence and plunge the country into war.

Many March 14 Alliance politicians and the public believed the regime of Lebanese Prime Minister Najib Mikati (Glory Movement, March 8 Alliance) was also involved, or at least facilitated the attack, as the Mikati regime had been installed as a proxy for Hezbollah and the Syrian regime. Widespread protests and riots in cities across Lebanon demanded Mikati's corrupt regime step down. Mikati ordered the Lebanese Army to put down the riots with brute force, firing on protestors and killing six people.

The United Nations, European Union, United States, France and Saudi Arabia also condemned the atrocious attack by Baathist Syria and Hezbollah, and the brutal suppression of protests afterward by the Mikati regime.


End file.
